


VCR Woes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The VCR’s not working.<br/>Disclaimer: So not a part of anything to do with this, just a loving fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VCR Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



As Dana walked into the office, she noticed two things – the lights were out, and Mulder was hunched over the television screen. “Please tell me you’re not watching porn on the government’s time.”

Mulder turned to blink at her, his eyes owlish behind the lenses of his glasses. “No. No! I don’t do that when someone might.” He gestured at her, and the door, and gave a lopsided shrug. 

“Uh huh.” Dana folded her arms. “So, what are you watching?”

“I was,” Mulder emphasized the verb, “watching a program that someone sent me anonymously.”

“In a brown paper wrapper?” Dana pushed the door closed behind her, coming farther into the office. 

“No.” Shooting her a dark glare, Mulder sat down heavily in his chair, smacking the television. “Well, yes to the brown wrapper, but it wasn’t. Not that kind of video, Scully.”

“So what, then? Alien autopsies? Cattle mutilations? A sighting of the chupacabra or Bigfoot?” 

Mulder tightened his mouth. “Actually, vampires.” 

“Vampires, again?” Dana sighed.

The television screen showed snow instead of Mulder’s video. He slapped the screen again, making the snow glitch. “What is wrong with this thing? It was playing fine until you got here.”

“I guess you need a believer to make the video work,” Dana said. “I’m going to get some coffee. I’ll get some for you while you work on the machine.” By the time she’d gotten out the office door, Mulder was frantically punching the buttons on the VCR player. Rolling her eyes, she thought this was going to be a long morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Technology, it loves you right up until it doesn't_.


End file.
